


How long does it take for ice to melt?

by Xila51



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Apologies, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Boys Kissing, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun-Centric, Dorms, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Mwahhaha, Read to find out if its a happy ending or not, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeonbin and hyuka are good supporters for taegyu, so sweet it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Taehyun ends up warming up more than just beomgyus body*So fluffy it'll give you cavities
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 48
Kudos: 210





	1. How do you melt ice?

Taehyun opened his eyes groggily from his nap. It was uncomfortably hot, his skin already bearing a thin sheen of sweat. Gross. 

He rolls onto his side and squints as he tries to decipher what the familiar boy on the floor was doing. His awkwardly tall friend was hunched over on his knees, one hand dropping a blurry object on the floor and the other arm wrapped around a soft plushie. “Hyuka-ah, what are you doing?”

Hueningkai looked up from his spot. “You’re awake. I was testing how long it would take for the ice to melt on the floor.” 

“Why would you even- nevermind.” Sometimes, it was easier to walk away rather than understand hueningkai’s thought process. After receiving the gift of vision again from the pair of glasses from his bedside table, he got up to change the house temperature. He shuffled past the bedrooms to the entrance hallway. 

Good god. Who the fuck set it to 27 degrees C? No wonder it was so hot! The average preferred temperature of humans was between 18 - 24. So why the fuck was it at this insanely high temperature? He twists it back to its original position of 20 degrees. 

He needed to have a ~~beating~~ talk with whoever set it that high. 

With eagle-hawk eyes, he scanned for any human movements. At the corner of his eyes, he catches a familiar patch of pink hair. Silently, he crept towards the couch, not surprised to see 2 figures instead of one. 

As he walks closer, he hears his two hyungs conversing with low voices. 

“Ugh its so warm, I feel like I’m melting” soobin says with a frown. 

“ Bunny, if you wanted to call me hot, you could’ve just said that.” Taehyun guesses his pink-haired hyung must’ve beamed his signature air kiss paired with a flirty wink because soobin gives him a deadpan face and looks the other way. 

“Ew gross”

“How can you call your boyfriend gross? I was going to offer to buy you ice cream but I guess not anymore” yeonjun shrugs nonchalantly, still looking at soobins side profile, knowing that icecream is the key to anything. Taehyun laughs silently as soobin changes sides quickly and latches onto his boyfriend with a bright smile.

“Wah hyung! I wasn’t thinking clearly because of the heat. You’re definitely not gross, who called you gross? You’re so handsome, definitely the best amongst us. A diamond among us unpolished rocks. The ABSOLUTE best!” As soobin continues to spew out ridiculous compliments, yeonjun pulls out his phone and adds more flavors in the order to encourage his boyfriend’s nonsense compliments. 

Taehyun watches the two of them fondly, no longer wanting to interrupt them. It didn’t seem like it was the two of them considering they seem to be suffering just as much. Which leaves him with the last member- the bear. 

“You’re the best junie” soobin presses a brief peck to the older’s cheeks before getting up and giving yeonjun  _ the look.  _ “I should take a shower to clean all this sweat off before the icecream gets here.” Yeonjun looks up at the taller for a moment with evident confusion before mirroring soobins smile and tosses a hand around the tallers shoulders to lead him to the older’s private bathroom. 

Taehyun leans forward to catch the last statement yeonjun makes. “ Sounds like you want a shower partner, bun”

He makes a gagging face.

What the fuck. 

Gross. 

If he could, he would bleach his ears and brain. 

But first, he needs to confront his idiotic member. He walks past the living room and kitchen, making sure to close yeonjuns open bedroom door. Thank god yeonjun had enough sense to close his private bathrooms door, cause he was NOT going to risk going near it and hearing their couple talk again. 

He walks a few steps more and observes his prey- the bear in his natural environment- snacking on a bag of honey chips on his belly and scrolling through his phone, calm and unsuspecting of the chaos he was about to give. 

He runs in with a glare and immediately locks his member into a neck hold, twisting his arms around to punish the boy. “ACK, I- wtf- oh my gosh- I can’t breathe! Taehyun-” the elder pats at his arm desperately for release. Taehyun responds by pressing his arm a bit closer for a tighter choke. “Why did you change the temperature up?” 

“Dude I-, I’ll answer! I’ll answer, I CAN’T BREATHEEE!” Satisfied that he gave beomgyu as much pain as the suffocating heat gave him, he lets the boy go. Beomgyu scoots away quickly to one corner with accusatory eyes with a dramatic chest inhales and exhales. 

“What's wrong with you?! I would’ve answered if you asked me normally! Do you like hurting people or something, man?”

For anyone wondering, the answer would be no. He doesn’t enjoy hurting people, he just sees it as his way of showing affection. He’s not as extroverted as hueningkai and yeonjun to be giving out daily hugs and kisses. He’s not physically capable of being like beomgyu to latch onto a member and do weird skinship like pulling at elbow skins and ruffling through people’s hairs. And he’s definitely not like soobin to affectionately approach a member and giving patient talks and warm back pats. So he settled for something a bit more down his lane-wrestling. 

He shrugged with a straight face. “ The longer you take to answer me, the closer my hands go to wrestling you again,” he says lowly and threateningly. Beomgyu blinks at his threat and gulps visibly in fear. Ok, maybe he lied. It’s kinda fun to see his members take his threats seriously and thus listen to him obediently. 

“Well why else would I turn the temperature up? I’m fucking cold. This house is like a freaking ice berg! I could practically see my breath with how cold it is.”

Hmm. He hadn’t thought about that, he just assumed that beomgyu did it to annoy them. A bit stupified but never at a loss of words, he chooses to argue. 

“Well, while you were enjoying the heat, everyone else is dying because it’s inhumanely hot in here. Hyuka is even experimenting with how fast it would take for ice cubes to melt in our room and the hyungs are using this as an opportunity to fuck- er, ANYWAYS, you can’t turn it up” 

Beomgyu glares at him with a clenched jaw and pulls his blanket over his legs. “Seeing as how I’m already cold, it seems like you changed the temperature without asking me either. “

Baffled at beomgyu’s icy stare, he stays silent. He assumed beomgyu would just argue a bit with a mischievous smile and then step down from the argument. 

“I’m going to sleep, lock the door when you leave. Soobin won’t be coming back tonight anyways.” And with that, the boy drags the blanket over him and rolling away from him. 

Beomgyu’s curt response was clear, that he was upset with them- no- him. He was the one that sought out a fight, the fault laid on him entirely. There was nothing he could say anymore to fix the situation anymore, so he tucks the blanket around his hyung a bit more snuggly and steps out, making sure to lock the door before returning to his own room to continue agonizing over the moment. 

“It took 3 minutes to melt, taehyun. You turned the temp back up right? I feel like I can breathe again” kai says, still in his previous spot, but wiping away the melted ice this time. 

“Yea” he responds, curling into a shrimp under the blanket and shutting his eyes tightly despite knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep for the night- his hyung’s disappointed and upset face imprinted in his brain.


	2. A new hypothesis

It was morning. 

A night not so well spent, as expected. 

He ended up just staring at the ceiling until morning, his eyes burning from dryness and his heart sunk lower than the Mariana trenches. He had a whole 6 hours to agonize where everything went wrong and just how selfish he was to not consider beomgyu’s comfort. He has known his member absolutely hated it, had never gone anywhere with less than 2 hot packs and had always grown irritated whenever they shot programs outdoors in the winter. 

The guilt was honestly going to eat him alive if he didn’t solve it soon. 

Taehyun sighed, putting on his thick rimmed glasses and shuffling out to the already noisy living room. 

“Hueningkai, eat something substantial. Not just grape juice and jellies.” Taehyun watches the average morning routine of dorm life with his members. Yeonjun expertly snatches the bag of jellies away from kai and slides a bag of microwaved convenience egg bread in front of him instead. That was the idol life, always too busy to actually get healthy food. And when they did have time? They would never be able to get out of a supermarket errand run without being spotted and mobbed within seconds. So they stuck to highly seasoned packaged foods and sugar packed drinks. 

His best friend, ready to let out a ear drum piercing shriek of retaliation is easily placated by the new treat. Jellies long forgotten, kai munches through his bread while looking at the sleeping leader sitting beside him with a mischievous grin and wiggling fingers near the unsuspecting leader’s belly.

“No, don’t wake soobinne up. He’s tired.” the oldest speaks up, placing a bowl of spicy cup ramen in front of him as he sits down across from the two. 

_ Tired? Why would soobin be tired? He seemed quite normal last night with yeonjun hyung on the sofa.  _

“Why is he tired? Oh right, were you guys playing a new horror game or something? I thought I heard some screams, ahaha I was going to join you guys but the door was locked.”

_ Thank gods for huening being as thick as a brick.  _

Yeonjun chokes on his mouthful of ramen and quickly gulps down water, fanning the growing patches of pink away from his cheeks. “Well aha uhm you know haha- oh taehyun! You’re awake, come join us!” 

The older looks at him with hope, begging taehyun to come and sidetrack the topic with so much desperation, he decides to give mercy. He acknowledges them by raising his hand and joining them at the table, pouring himself a glass of water because, honestly? He just can’t stomach anything right now.. Internally groaning and externally scratching his neck with the back of his nails habitually, he contemplates how to make it up to beomgyu. 

Turn on the heat again? He’ll die, especially if he has to listen into another love making session between his two hyungs again. 

Apologize and give beomgyu hyung his own blankets? That would certainly solve the temperature difference, the only problem is his own blankets were as thin as a tissue since he never found the necessity to buy thicker ones as his body usually runs very warm. 

Buy beomgyu another blanket? Electric blanket? Mini heater? Hey, that doesn’t sound so bad. If he gets beomgyu his own heater, everyone would be able to thrive at their respective comfortable temperatures. He makes a mental note to purchase one after. 

The only problem is he needs to make it up to his bear hyung verbally. He scratches harder at his neck, relieving the internal turmoil of having to ACTUALLY talk to beomgyu through physical pain. 

“-hyun, Taehyun, STOP!” a warm hand stops his hand from scratching. Taehyun looks up, blinking away the mental dread. “Sorry, i’ll stop hyung.” Yeonjun nods and hesitantly drops their hands. 

The door creaks open and a figure steps out. 

The bear is awake. 

Messy hair, rumpled clothes, pretty eyed. 

He gulps when he notes just how pale the boy looks, the unhealthy paleness emphasizing the dark eye bags and dazed eyes. 

“Beomgyu! I was just going to wake you up, we need to be downstairs in 15 minutes!” Beomgyu just nods quietly and shuffles to the bathroom, the lock of the door echoing to their living room. 

“What’s up with him, he actually listened to me for once..” yeonjun hummed staring a moment longer at beomgyus empty spot before continuing his ramen. 

Within 15 minutes, the 5 boys trudge down to their managers car waiting outside their apartment building. They shuffle in, and fortunately or unfortunately, he ends up sitting next to beomgyu. 

Eyeing the quiet boy next to him, he fiddles with the handwarmers the leader had slipped into every member’s jacket 5 minutes prior, reminding them that it would probably snow today and they should be prepared for the harsh winds today. Cautiously, he turns his head to look at his hyung. 

Beomgyus eyes were indeed sunken with fatigue.  _ Because you made it so cold, he probably couldn't even sleep. Selfish.  _ He notes the way beomgyus entire body is curled into a ball, knees bent and feet on the chairs, allowing his long padded jacket to cover his feet as well.  _ He’s cold, you idiot _ . He contemplates it for one more moment before holding the hot pack in front of his member. Beomgyu’s eyes focus onto the warm object and then to him. 

“You’re cold” he comments.  _ No shit, sherlock.  _

Beomgyu doesn't respond, just continues staring at him with a neutral face, the usual eye smile and giggles gone. 

“You should use it and get some sleep.” _ Yep, that sounds more therapeutic and nice.  _

“I was cold yesterday too.” Beomgyu responds simply. His hyung turns away, breaking their tense eye contact and shrinks even more into a ball. 

_ Fuck.  _ This was going to harder than he thought. 

From the front seat, soobin looks at them through the drivers mirror and raises a brow at their evident tension. This time, it was his turn to look away from the leader’s questioning gaze. He just pulls his phone away and adds the first recommended heating device he sees. 

By the time they step off to film the variety show, his wallet is significantly lighter, with an assortment of blankets, rechargeable hand warmers (to save the environment) , gloves, scarves, and portable heaters. 

\----

“Alright, lets take a break for 5 minutes while they finish setting up for the next activity.”

“Yes, thank you”

The five of them huddle together like penguins against the cold. Four out of five shiver quietly, the two oldest naturally drifting to each other and sharing body warmth by hugging, one clueless penguin hopping in place to keep warm, and one frozen looking bear with clattering teeth. 

He unpockets his handwarmers and pushes it towards beomgyu again. The boy looks conflicted between giving in just for a few moments of warmth or continuing their fight. Taehyun decides for him. He holds one in each hand and presses them against beomgyus ears. 

Immediately, the taller boy breaths out a sigh of relief, shoulders dropping from its previous rigid posture. From this close, he can see beomgyus fragile eyelashes, the red splotches from the cold on his cheeks, and the pretty lips breathing out huffs. 

“Better?” Beomgyu nodded against his hands and steps closer into his space, making himself appear impossibly tinier. 

  
  
  


It seems like all will be fine after all. 

  
  
  


Scratch that thought. Maybe they weren’t fine. 

  
  


After hours of filming, they are gratefully packed back into the car heading home. He had assumed that beomgyus nod meant they were on talking terms again but apparently not after beomgyu had withdrawn into his favorite spot near the window again far far away from his seat. 

He can hear beomgyus teeth clatter again.  _ So why doesn’t he speak up? Ah yes because beomgyu was clearly on the minority side. No one else seemed cold, he probably didnt want to ruin it for anyone.  _

“Manager hyung, can you turn up the heat, i’m kinda cold.” He speaks up. Their manager hums in acknowledgement and dials the temperature up. The heater sound roars to life and blasts of heat course through the car immediately. 

Theres shuffling next to him as beomgyu moves closer to the areas that heat up. He knows beomgyu is looking at him. He can feel it. 

He doesnt turn to look. 

  
  


\---

“Hey, whats up with you and beomgyu?” soobin drags him to the kitchen countertops after his much needed shower. 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Taehyun-ah, I'm not the leader for nothing, you know. You guys were so distant this morning going to work but then you guys seemed fine again during the break and then back to being cold to each other during the ride back.”

“It’s..well… remember when it got really hot yesterday?” he waits for soobin to nod before he continues. “Well.. I argued with him..and wrestled him. It was too hot for me to think clearly and before I knew it, we had fought and beomgyu dismissed me.” the younger boy sagged against the countertops, eyes on his rubber slippers in shame and guilt. 

“Oh taehyun-ah you know how he is with the cold. He wasn’t lying, he really is as cold as an iceberg with our home temperature. If he didnt love us as much, he wouldnt have tolerated it this long.”

“I know, I KNOW. I just..got so busy thinking about myself and I forgot about him. I didn't mean to, I swear! It was so godamn hot and I wasn’t thinking clearly and I-” soobin rubs his larger hands on his arms soothingly. 

“Ok, ok. I get it, it happens to all of us. Let’s calm down and we can find you a way to patch things with our grumpy lil bear, alright?”

He nods and takes in deep rhythmic breaths as dictated by his leader, the panic and guilt settling into mild anxiety. After several minutes of feeling calm enough, he takes out his phone and pushes it towards the taller. Soobin takes it curiously and scrolls through the purchases. 

“What is all this? Its.. heating products?? You bought something for him?”

“Well yea. An apology gift.”

“But taehyun, they’re coming in 2 weeks. Thats quite a long-”

“Wait what? 2 weeks? I’m sure I clicked express shipping though?!” grabbing the phone back, he checks it himself.

_ I’m such an idiot.  _

He must've been so anxious and rushed to make the purchase he forgot to actually click the express shipping offer. 

_ Oh my gosh..fuck. I’m so fucked. 2 weeks..2 weeks..2 weeks.. _

“Alright, look its only 2 weeks. Uhm..maybe we just keep the temp up until then?”

“I can’t, like I physically cannot. The heat in our room is strong, the two of us suffocate in the heat.”

“Ok, then what about we just make a mini heater for him then?”

“How in the world-”

“I dont know, can’t we just put like a hot kettle on his bed or something to warm it up? I think thats what they did in the history books" 

“Hyung! You’ll burn the mattress and beomgyu. Wait..we..we need a mini heater. I got it! A mini heater!” He clutches at soobins hands excitedly. Understandably, his leader takes a step back and try to put distance between them, not sure what to do with his sudden enlightenment and change of mood. 

“Er is this your way of telling me you tuned me out? Because I just said that, you know.”

“I know! We just need a mini heater! We have one right here!”

“..where???”

“Me!” taehyun points to his chest in pride. 

\----

He knocks on beomgyus and soobins door tentatively. Soobin had laughed and excused himself shortly after their discussion. His leader had encouraged him to go for it and promised he wouldnt return to their shared bedroom. No doubt it was an excuse to sneak off to yeonjuns room and “play horror games” like last night again. 

He doesnt let the absence of movement and sound deter him. He lets himself in and sits down near beomgyus gigantic blanket huddle. Poking at the ball to get his hyungs attention, he begins his apology. 

“I’m sorry i didnt consider your feelings, hyung.”

Silence. 

“I’m really sorry. I was being really selfish, I got too used to your tolerance for us. I’m sorry… will you accept my apology?”

Silence. 

And then, he sees beomgyu slowly peek out under his covers, curly hair framing his dark eyes angelically. 

“..ok”

He sighs in relief. 

“I bought you something to warm you up too so we can all sleep comfortably.”

“...where is it?” beomgyus husky tone is low and quiet but strangely rings loudly against his ears. 

“It’ll take a while to come. I have a plan that should keep you warm in the meantime though.”

  
  


_ Here comes the hard part. Fuck it, i’ll just say it.  _

  
  


_ “ _ I’ll be your human heater until it comes, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to report that my mini heater just broke today  
> I want a human heater until I replace mine too :(
> 
> Anyways, my classes just ended so hopefully I can finish this and all my other unfinished stories 😅


	3. Experimenting with variable 1:Warmth

“A what?”

_Ok maybe he didn’t think it through THAT well…_

“A human heater..I naturally run warm so i can like make you warm. The same way a heater would.”

“Taehyun..are you drunk? You really shouldn't be drinking as a minor but i'll let it pass this time. Just get to bed and don't let soobin hyung catch you.”

“What- I’m not drunk! You know what? Just move over, we’re wasting my heat with me just standing here.” Confused but still obedient, beomgyu squirms over just enough for him to climb in. He worms closely to his member, hissing when his feet come into contact with beomgyu’s icy ones. 

“Damn, you weren’t lying when you said you were cold.” He pats around for beomgyus hand, assuming his upper digits are as cold as his lower ones. 

“Are you implying that I was lying-”

“No.” he makes sure to deny it quickly before they have another fight again. No use to staying quiet like last time and allowing the tension to brew into a battle again.

_Found it._

As expected, beomgyus slender hands are frozen cold despite being under warm covers. He uses his hands to cup beomgyus and blows warmth on them, intermittently rubbing their hands together, using friction as heat. 

“What are you..”

“I told you, I’ll be your heater until the actual heater gets here.”

Beomgyu sniffs around him. “You dont smell like alcohol nor do i smell drugs. Are you like actually being serious?”

He fixates a dead pan look at his friend. “Yes.” 

After he determines beomgyus hands to be warm enough, he uses one hand to rub at beomgyus chilled ear until that too, becomes humanly warm. 

Beomgyu stares at him a bit longer suspiciously before snuggling closely against him, clearly giving up at trying to figure out why he was acting like this. 

Slowly but surely, the two of them drift off to wonderland, warm in body and hearts. 

\----

Its morning again. 

Today, he wakes up with a smile. He focuses on the sleeping bear next to him, a healthy shade of life back in his face. 

He should really get out soon to avoid awkward morning greetings but he also doesn't want to disrupt the much needed rest of his member. 

Fortunately, the greetings aren’t as bad as he predicted. 

Beomgyu must’ve sensed his staring, the boy stirred in his sleep, long eyelashes fluttering and opening to dark brown eyes. They don’t say anything for a minute, both of them just accepting the situation as it is. They were friends, best friends after all. It shouldn't be weird that friends offer to help each other. 

_It’s not weird at all. Nope._

“Thank you, for last night” beomgyu croaks out, feet shuffling against his amidst their tangled limbs, but not moving away from his. 

“Of course.”

A knock sounds on the door, some shuffling, and then it opens to their wide eyed maknae. 

“Guys? We need to be down in 20 minutes. Manager hyung is bringing breakfast so you guys just need to dress.”

“Got it thanks, kai”

After kai’s exit, taehyun sits up and slips his slippers on. “Come on, I’ll use the one in the living room one. You use yeonjun hyungs bathroom.”

“Noooo. I’ll just use the living room with you” beomgyu shivers dramatically, as he too, gets up. 

“No, just use his! I still need to shower and stuff.”

“I can’t!! If you see that stuff that i saw in there, you wouldnt be saying that to me.”

_“_ Whatever, i’ll use it then, you use the other one” Beomgyu snorts at him while shaking his head as he walks out first. 

_Ok, geez, its just a bathroom_

Bravely, he walks into yeonjuns room after getting permission from the man himself to use his private bathroom. 

_See, there’s nothing odd. Beomgyu’s just being-wait..what is that??_

He sees a very out of place sleek looking box the size of a ruler on top of the bathroom sink countertops, a bottle peeking out, the cap unscrewed and it's respective cap laying under the sink floor. Picking it up, he decides to do a good deed and close it for his hyung. 

_Hmm.. I’ll just cap it back, lest the beauty product dry up._ He doesn't hesitate to pull the box lid off because why should he be..right? He certainly doesnt want the outrageously priced beauty products to be ruined just because it was uncapped. 

_What the fuck_

_What the absolute fuck_

He blinks down at a box full of well..rated r objects used specifically in bedroom settings for active people. A few identifiable objects of different materials that look suspiciously similar to how own anatomy part sat at the bottom, 2 VERY large bottles of clear looking substance-the very object he was just about to cap back- and a oddly shaped object with a control next to it. 

Being the curious explorer he always is, he reaches for the remote control and clicks randomly at the button, not expecting the neighboring object to roar to life and start vibrating. 

It finally hits. 

_Holy shit..I just discovered their stash. I FUCKING TOUCHED-_

He clicks it off quickly and pulls the lid of the box off and running out as fast as he can. 

“Taehyun, you finished getting ready that fast? Hey why are you running-”

He doesnt stop to answer the pink haired boy, just runs straight into the other bathroom and locking it closed. 

Beomgyu looks at him and laughing with a mouthful of toothpaste foam. 

“Told you so.”

\----

They spend the rest of the day shooting promotion videos and multi language interviews. 

They stand in a circle together, waiting for their manager to bring the car around to drive them back to the practice room for night rehearsals. 

_Gosh. Sometimes it feels like there's no end to the day._

Him being the human heater, he has become much more alert to beomgyus comfort. 

From the energetic hops beomgyu is doing and pink face, the boy is just starting to become cold. The active movements clearly indicate that beomgyu isn't cold enough to shrivel into a hermit yet. 

_5 seconds..4...3..2..1.._

And now, beomgyu is cold. Seconds later of slightly shuffling in place, the dark haired boy has become still, choosing to conserve heat by shrinking into his jacket as far as he possibly can. 

Time for him to dispatch.

Like yesterday, he unpockets his handwarmers and presses them against the tallers ears. His hands are immediatly chilled by the winds but his palms remain warm against the warming device. He watches as beomgyu visibly relaxes and mouths a thank you, his soft smile making him forget the tiring night ahead of them.

Lost in each others smiles, they don't notice the exchanging glances the members give each other. 

\----

  
  


"Ughh I'm so tired." The leader collapsed against the sofa groaning. The rest of them file into the house, sweaty and exhausted by their 4 hour long dance lesson. He too, was exhausted but he liked the muscle aches and mild throbbed with each movement. Its a constant reminder of who hard he worked that day and how much more he improved to put on the best stage for his fans. As a matter of fact, he should really exercise a bit more before bed. 

"Alright, lets get up bun." Not falling for the leaders whine, the oldest tugs the blue haired boy up and pulls him towards his room.

"Junie just 5 minutes.."

"Nope nope nope, if you sit down you're going to sleep until morning then be cranky because you slept with make up on." 

The three maknaes look at the couple fondly, all glad that yeonjun saved them from having a irritated leader in the morning. Unpleased soobins were the second worst kind of soobin, coming a close second to disappointed soobin look.

"I'll take the other bathroom. See you guys" the 2 youngest nod at beomgyu and return to their shared room. He gets to work, pulling heavy dumbbells from under his desk and begins his workout. 

Time passes quick as he silently encourages just one more lift, one more pushup, one more squat. After he finishes his last set, he takes a deep breath, face damp with sweat. 

"Take a shower, taehyun." He looks at his friend, already washed up and nestled cozily between his family of plushies around him. 

"Yea. Ah, I won't be sleeping in here tonight so don't wait up for me." He steps out after huening hums affirmatively and heads to the bathroom. 

In the shower, he closes his eyes tiredly with the hot water raining on him rhythmically. He rubs the shower gel all over, lathering the foam carefully, savoring the aches of each muscle. After several more minutes of washing, he dries himself off and pads lightly to beomgyus room. 

Beomgyu looks up from his phone lain on his back swamped under blankets. “What’re you doing here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” he climbs in, nudging the boy over until theres enough space for him. Once again, he hisses as he feels beomgyus cold toes against his, and tangles their legs together.

“I don’t know, why would be you be here?” His hands locate beomgyus hand, and like yesterday, he intertwines their hands and scoots closer until beomgyus shoulder hits his side. 

“Because I agreed to be your heater. What did you think i was doing all day today?” his eyes close and he unconsciously snuggles deeper into the bed, enjoying the soft mattress, the cozy warmth, the pleasing scent of his hyung. 

_Wait what? When did he find beomgyus scent pleasing-_

“I thought it was just a one time thing..” the dark haired boy mumbles under his breath, interrupting his thoughts. 

“It’s not. Not until your heater gets here”

“Oh..”

“Are you sleeping yet? I can’t sleep with the lights on”

“Ah yea..lemme just..” he feels beomgyu detangle himself and pad away to switch the lights off. When he returns, he automatically tugs the soft boy back to his side, taking no time to drift to sleep. 

_Just right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i just can't resist having taehyun deal with yeonbin's couple moments 😂
> 
> Spoiler:angst taegyu coming up next :)
> 
> Find me on Twitter to rant or get fic updates: @tubatufluffers


	4. Data collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst is here 😮

By day 3, they settle into a comfortable relationship, both easing into each other’s presence at night. Despite only holding hands to sleep, they somehow find themselves awake with arms thrown across each others waist. 

Not that he’s complaining. The bear is soft and cuddle worthy, always preening into his touch in his sleep. He swears he wasn’t watching the boy sleep like a creep, he just happens to be a early morning riser. Instead of scrolling through his phone first thing in the morning like he always does, he now spends them mentally tracing the boy’s delicate features in his mind. 

So in conclusion, all was going smooth, both them and the package delivery. Unfortunately, things went downhill by day 5 when they break into their first fight. 

“You’re not coming home?” beomgyu stares at him from above his comfy pretzel on their own company studio sofa . “Nah, i’m going to workout here for a bit first,” he replies, placing his waterbottle and lyric composition notebook in his bag, neatly arranging them as well.

“You can do that at home. We have an early schedule tomorrow too.”

“I can’t, I wanna run on the treadmill for a bit today and maybe do some pull ups.”

“Can’t you just do it tomorrow?” he hears beomgyus voice go sour. Looking up, he catches the taller's frown and pursed lips. He feels a wierd tug in his heart but he shrugs it off and continues packing his things, exchanging his winter boots for sneakers.

_Gosh, why does beomgyu care so much about me going home anyways?_

“I want to do it today. It’s not like it’ll take too long anyways.” 

“Taehyun” He looks up, slightly frustrated.

_What?_

Ever the observer, he notes the way beomgyus hands clench tightly around his bag straps. Beomgyu huffs with frustration. _He's mad._

Hyuka’s denseness and inability to read the situation must have passed onto him as well, because he can NOT figure out what was going on. 

“I’m cold though.” Beomgyu says in a quiet voice. 

_Huh? Why the sudden shift in topic?_

Instead, he says, “Ok, so just zip up and take a hot shower when you get home.”

“ Just zip up and take a hot shower..”

_Why is he just repeating after me?_

“Thats what I just said.” he sees the moment beomgyu snaps, jaw clenching and mind set. Without another word, beomgyu turns his back to him and stomps away, leaving the door wide open and the chilly air in. 

_What the- whatever._

He can’t shake off the odd feeling but neither can he figure out what beomgyu wants. He ends up just tossing the rest of his belongings in his bag, no longer in the mood to stay organized. Finally ready, he exits the room too and takes the short walk to the company gym. 

He begins to work out, his mind clearing of every thought, including beomgyu. The first-hour ticks past as he finishes running on the treadmill. The second speeds past when hes using the arm machines. By the end of the third hour, he feels so hot at the leg machines that he decides that he's ready to go home. Slipping into the gym shower rooms, he makes quick work of the cold shower, washing all the sweat and grime of the day away. 

When he finishes, he calls his manager to pick him up and heads to the parking lot. On the ride home, he gets that aching empty feeling again ..

Maybe it was hunger. He hadn’t had dinner yet so maybe it was hunger. He should get something to eat.

_Theres probably no food at home..convivence store it is then._

"Hyung, can we go to the store first?" 

"Yep" 

After another 30 minute drive, they pull up to the bright lit store. He walks in with his mask and hood on, his manager just a step away protectively scanning their surroundings. Grabbing the nearest basket, he drops foods that probably need stocking up on at home.

_Ah he should ask them if they need anything._

He sends a quick text to his best friend for any desired snacks. No more than a second later does hueningkai call him.

"Hyuka? Did you want something from the continence store-" 

"Taehyun! Get me out of here, I cannot with these idiots" 

"What? Whats happening? Why is it so loud in the back? " 

_Egg bread and jellies for huening... homerun balls for him...chips for yeonjun hyung...ice cream for soobin hyung and...spicy ramen for beomgyu hyung. Done._

"Here, just listen to them" theres some movement , kai must've shifted hands and walked closer because the voices are muffled before getting louder and clearer 

"Get your ass in the living room choi beomgyu!" _Oh..its yeonjun hyung._

"I told you I'm NOT eating!" 

"What the fuck do you mean you're not eating? I spent a whole hour making this shit for you because you were being picky and didn't want to eat the food manager hyung brought home" 

"Well I didnt tell you to make it! Eat it yourself!" 

"Choi beomgyu you rude piece of little- you wait right there! Todays the day that you're getting these hands!" 

" Come and get me, oh wait, you can't because you're too old! " 

"Alright alright break it up-ack stop hitting each other! Ack- DID YOU JUST HIT ME?" _its soobin hyung this time._

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry buns. Oh my god oh my god, does it hurt a lot?" 

" _Oh my gosh I'm so sorry buns._ Lameee" beomgyu mimics annoyingly in the background. 

"You. When I catch you, you're going to wish you were never born CHOI BEOMGYU!" 

He sighs with rolling eyes, setting the basket down and paying. 

"Hyuka, I'm coming home now."

\----

The atmosphere is sub 100c, as chilly and quiet as the artic when he enters home. He lays out the snacks, writing a note encouraging the other members to eat them. He takes his time boiling water and pouring it carefully into 2 cups of ramen. One spicy, one non spicy. 

_Snacks out. Ramen done. Now we just have to deal with beomgyu._

Carefully, he walks in, a ramen in each hand and sets them down on the dresser table next to beomgyus bed. 

"Hyung, I made you dinner"

Theres no response. 

Beomgyu continues lying on his side, faced the opposite way while scrolling through his phone robotically. He knows the boy heard him, beomgyu had bit his lip shortly after he climbed into bed and had scooted farther away 

"I'm going to eat first then" he wastes no time settling into his hyungs bed and scarving down the non spicy ramen while watching recently uploaded performance of them. He likes to know what could be better improved, sometimes its the angle of the dance movement and sometimes its the wrong facial expression. He likes watching his members fancams too, especially soobin’s dolphin, his leader looked especially charming and dashing that day. 

HIs chopsticks scratch the bottom, his belly full. He was full but why was the empty feeling still there? 

Redirecting his focus, he chooses to solve beomgyu's case first. “Hyung, you’re not going to eat? Look at how good it smells” he switches ramen cups with the spicy one and blows the scent towards the dark haired boy. Beomgyus eyes twitches and he tries hard not to tease him too hard.

“Should I eat it then? I’m kinda full though..maybe I’ll give it to yeonjun hyung instead then” Immediately, beomgyu sits up and snatches the ramen away from him with an accusatory look. 

“ No! You can't take back what you gave away. You're so mean! You knew we just fought, how can you give it to him?. “

He chuckles watching beomgyu eat in big bites. Of course, he would be, he had survived on half a banana from breakfast and lasted through a 5 hour TODO filming session, a 2 hour Japanese language lecture, one recording session, and a 3 hour dancing lesson. 

“There there, have some water while you eat.”

\----

He stacks the 2 empty ramen cups on the dresser and turns to look at his hyung. 

“So? What made you so irritable today?” 

“I can’t believe you’re even asking me. You. It’s YOU that made me irritated!”

_Huh? What did I do?_

“I don’t remember doing anything-”

“YOU said you’ll be my heater! How am I supposed to stay warm when my human heater won’t come home with me”

_Oh..Ohhhhhh! Was that why beomgyu said he was cold?_

“Hyung, you should’ve just told me instead of storming out”

“I did!” Theres a frown on beomgyus pink face and his hands were waving in dramatic gestures to emphasize his point. 

“Alright, you did, you did. I’m sorry. Do you feel better now then?” leaning closer, he holds beomgyus hand in his, rubbing soft circles on his knuckles soothingly. 

“Noooo. I can’t even sleep now because my forehead throbs. Look! Yeonjun hyung hit me right there, right there” beomgyu points to it with an angry pout at the tiniest spot of red in the middle of his forehead. 

_Bruh._

Teasingly, he says, “I think that’s a pimple, not a battle wound from yeonjun hyung- ouch!” he laughs when beomgyu punches his stomach lightly. 

“Ok, ok its not a pimple. Look, I’ll give you a boo boo kiss so the pain will go away, alright? You big baby.” he uses his other hand to cup his hyung cheek and lean up to press a soft kiss on top of the “battle wound”. Beomgyu lets out a small yelp, and when he looks down, the dark-haired boy is colored a dark shade of red. 

_Pretty._

“Wait here.” Gathering the trash, he gets up and tosses them in the kitchen trash. When he returns, he switches the light off and climbs back into bed, giggling softly when he still sees beomgyu in a frozen state with a dazed look and a hand touching the spot he kissed. 

“Come on, we have an early schedule tomorrow.” Intertwining their hands together once more, he moves beomgyu down to rest next to him. 

With beomgyu next to him, he feels strangely content. The mystery case of his feelings was now solved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it past the worst of the angst. The angst isn't over yet since the package is about to arrive, so sit tight :)
> 
> Btw, isn't beomgyu the absolute cutest?


	5. Data collection pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early update y'all :)

He didn't think much of the kiss. It was done in a playful manner, and he only thought of it as such. He assumed that it would only happen once.., but beomgyu started to come to him with a different wound each time asking for a certain remedy. 

\----

"Taehyun, I have a scratch here. Can't you kiss it better too?" beomgyu pointed to a tiny paper cut on his palm. "Hmm?" He swivels the chair away from the hw he was trying to finish at their studio desk. 

"Here" 

Ok, its a weird request but beomgyu is usually pretty weird anyways. Regardless of how weird it is, how could he deny the request when beomgyu was looking at him with the brightest hopeful eyes? 

It was honestly the most adorable look ever.

"Does it hurt?" He holds the taller's hands in his as presses the slightly cold palms to his lips gently. 

For some reason, instead of pulling it away right away, he just kept them there while watching the flicker of emotions flash by in beomgyu. Beomgyu looks down at him with such deep intensity and unblinking. If he hadn't thought the moment seemed magical, he would've been deeply concerned by his hyungs unwavering stare. 

Beomgyu is the first to break the connection, clearing his throat and attempting to pull his hand away from his lips. "It..it doesn't hurt anymore." 

"Thats good. I'm almost done with hw, do you want me to help you with yours? 

"..yea" 

\----

"Hyung, why is there a scratch on your cheek?" He asks as they cuddle right before bedtime. 

"Oh that ahahahah" 

_ The laugh sounded unnaturally high tired and awkward.  _ He raises a brow at that.

"I er got hurt when the hair stylists were doing their stuff. Speaking of that, it uhm kinda hurts." 

"Hmm. Should I tell them to be a bit more careful tomorrow?" 

"Huh what? NO! Haha I mean no. We shouldn't bother them with a little scratch right?" 

"Well if it hurts then its not just a little scratch"

"Aha uh it doesn't hurt  _ THAT _ bad. It just hurts a bit less than what it would SEEM to hurt if you know what I'm saying haha.." beomgyu blabbers, flashing an unconvincing smile.

"Alright, if you insist. I guess its fine" 

"It is, it is! Hey uhm i..I think it'll hurt less if you know..do that again.." 

"Do what?" 

" _ That thing" _ beomgyu uses a finger to tap lips then to his rosy cheeks. 

_ Hmm when were they this pink?  _

He hums and leans closer slowly, internally enjoying the way he hears beomgyus breaths still as he pecks his cheeks gently. Call him evil, but he kinda enjoys the power he seems to hold over his hyung. 

When he draws back, he recognizes the look beomgyu gave him since yesterday. Its the same hopeful yet hesitant gaze. Unlike last time, he's the one that looks away. He couldn't take it any longer, it felt like his lungs were giving out. 

_ This surely CANNOT be healthy.  _

  
  
  


The third time it happened, he knew it wasn't just a coincidence. Especially after the conversation he overhead as he was exiting the bathroom. He peeks past the corner to see 2 figures, one pink haired and one dark haired.

"Hyung, can you just like squeeze my wrist really hard?" 

"Sorry what?" 

"Can you squeeze my arm right there?" Beomgyu folded his sleeves up and pointed at his pale wrist.

"Wow kinky. Ok I'm not particularly into that and even IF i am, it certainly wouldn't be with you... Its ok for you like to enjoy the pain though! I'm sure its uh good. I just don't really want to be the one doing it to you if you know what I'm saying.." 

"What the- ew gross, I don't wanna do that with you either." They look at each other in disgust.

_ Gosh, what in the world are these idiots doing?  _ He laughs silently at their expressions.

"Great, cause me neither! Wait..you didn't deny it..ewwwww choi beomgyu. I'm leaving, I need to cleanse myself with soobin because you're dirtying me right now." 

"You guys aren't pure either! I saw whats inside the bathroom box! " Beomgyu shouts as yeonjun runs back to his room, hands against his ears to block out noise. 

  
  
  


5 minutes later---

  
  


"Taehyunie, look, I got hurt today too." Beomgyu pushes his arm in front of him and pointing to a red spot.

_ Its the same arm from before. _

Considering the size of the red-no-barely pink spot, beomgyu must've pinched it himself. He chuckles, laughing harder when beomgyu looks at him with confusion. 

"Hyung, if you just want a kiss, just ask. No need to go as far as to do self injury" 

Beomgyu flushs and waves his hands in denial. "What? I didn't! I was uh playing with yeonjun hyung and he uh-" he sputters incoherently. 

"Where do you want the kiss?" 

"..here" 

_ Well.. that shut up beomgyu quickly. _

"Alright, come here" 

\----

"Ughhh I'm so cold. Brrr" beomgyus teeth clatters melodically while the snow piles high around them.

Their suits and plaid coats for their outdoor photo shoot was indeed pretty. 

Pretty useless. 

They were thin as a tissue and useless as shit against the harsh winds. He would not burn his fortune away by buying these designers clothes anytime soon.

Digging his hands into his pockets, he discovers that even the once warm handwarmers have turned cold on him. That won't deter him though. He always prides himself for thinking outside the box. 

"Hyung" he pulls beomgyus bunched up hands away from the tallers sides and positions them so they're resting under his coat and suit jacket, palms flat against the back of his waist, the warmest place of his body currently. Hissing at the cold digits there, he continues his task.

After dropping beomgyus hands off there, he presses beomgyu against him, until they're hugging and he rubs at beomgyus back in wide circles using friction as heat. 

Again, beomgyu seemed to have stop breathing for a second and is frozen in his arms. "This is warmer right?" 

"Yea.." beomgyus hands gripped at his waist tightly and sighed into his embrace, chin lightly sitting on top of his shoulder. Beomgyu tilts to one side, then to the other, then back to the other side. Following beomgyus silent commands, he rocks from side to side, smiling with a bright smile.

Despite being the one asking that, he wanted to answer that as well.  _ Yes.  _ It felt so cozy being in each others arms, feeling the other's racing heart and sharing comfort. 

For the first time ever, he was kind of glad the winters in Seoul were so cold. It had given him a chance to experience feeling a different kind of warmth.

\----

"Haha, the memes moas made of our TODO are so funny" Beomgyu nudges his side, pointing at his weverse page. He looks over to yeonjuns derpy face and joins the giggles. 

They continue to laugh over cringey flirting lines and well edited photos of them with odd words.

"Wait scroll back up, hyung. I thought I saw a good question" beomgyu obediently scrolls back up until he makes an aha sound when he finds the one that grabbed his attention.

" 'Oppa, do you have a nickname for each member?' " He reads off. 

"Lets see..I think I have a nickname for everyone actually.." beomgyu looks at him with a raised brow and head cocked to one side.

"I do! Look, my nickname for soobin hyung is ship captain and my nickname for you three is 'dumb, dumber, and dumbest '" he can't help but laugh when beomgyu tries to attack him. Huffing pettily, beomgyu withdraws his hand away from their hand hold, choosing to cross his arms across his chest instead. 

"I refuse to be called dumb in any form" 

"I love how you said you refuse to be called dumb and not that you deny being dumb" 

"Kang taehyun!" 

"Ahahha alright, what do you want me to call you then? You always have messy hair, lets call you a mop . Ahah ok ok what about peanut since your stomach is the size of one? Oh let's do cry baby since there's so many things that scare you." 

He wipes a stray tear from his eyes at laughing so hard at his own jokes. Slowly he begins to notice that beomgyu wasn't laughing along. His head was still facing him but his eyes were down cast and his arms had dropped and his hands were now busy picking at a stray sleeve string.

_ Did I tease too hard..? _

"Can't you call me that?" 

"What? Mop?" Beomgyu shakes his head. "Peanut?" Another head shake. "Crybaby?" Beomgyu nods..then shakes his head.

_ Uhm...you're giving me mixed signals here.. _

"Just the last word of that.." 

"Last word? Baby? You want me to call you that?" 

_ Huh.. uhm ok. _

That's not the weirdest nickname he had for someone. Just last year, he used to call hueningkai 'egg boy' simply because the boy was always eating some form of it. 

Who cares if the name is used commonly between couples with an affectionate meaning? Words were just made up phonetics assigned a made up definition _.  _

"You know what, we should just forget this ever happened. I'm weird. I made this situation weird. Let's return it back to its unweirdness- "

"Beomgyu, baby, chill. Chill. Im fine with it, really." He ruffles beomgyus delicate brown locks. 

"Really?" 

"Yea, I'm fine with it if you're fine with it" he reaches back for beomgyus hands. He admits it, he kind of likes holding hands now..especially if its with beomgyu. Beomgyu is responsive to his touch and sensitive to his moods, knowing exactly when to squeeze their hands when hes feeling overwhelmed at idol life and when to soothingly thumb his knuckles when hes feeling pissy.

"Shall we go to bed now?" 

"I didnt get my bedtime kiss yet.."

"Oops, come here" he attempts to kiss the taller boy but beomgyu separates his lips from his cheeks in a unbudging manner.

_ Ah yes.. _

"Sorry,  _ baby _ . Now come here." Of course that was what he had gotten wrong. His hyung drops his hand and allows him to finally peck his cheek. As a apology, he smooches the boys nose as well. 

"Baby, its time for bed now." 

"Kay" 

Since establishing the new nickname, he's had many opportunities to use it. Instead of "hyung, pass the water" , it had now turned into "baby, can you get me the water?" followed by a grateful press of lips against the taller's forehead.

Sometimes its on the forehead, sometimes the cheeks, occasionally its on the wrist or the boys bony knuckles. 

He enjoys doing it, regardless of its location, especially since beomgyu would beam the brightest smile anytime and shyly look away. 

To be completely honest...he kind of wants to unlock a new location..beomgyus lips..

But that's for another day. Hes content with their relationship now.

\----

"Hey, do you guys want ice cream? I'm about to order some for me and huening- what are you guys doing?" 

The two of them look away from the studio monitor and towards their leader that was currently peeking into the room.

"Hmm? We're working on the new melody for the title song" 

"I can see that but I'm asking why beomgyu is sitting on your lap WHILE you guys are working on the song." 

_ Oh _ . He looks at beomgyu, just registering how weird it probably looks to others. But hey, the company heater was broken, beomgyu was cold and he was warm. Sticking together to share body heat was clearly the suitable solution for the two of them.

_ Alright..fineeee..it was more than just suitable..it was the absolute best.  _ Why hadn't he done this before?

Hes had a fruitful session, one hand wrapped around his hyungs middle and coming to rest on his lap while holding beomgyus slender ones and the other hand clicking away on the mouse. 

Beomgyu was pliant and warm in his lap, legs dangling off his pretzel form and occasionally giving good music pointers. In addition, he's been filling his usual silent work environment with giggles and sweet compliments. 

"Wow taehyunnie, that beat sounds really good" 

"Hey I think it would sound better if you just you know..if you add that guitar sound there and just raise the pitch..ohh look at you, already knowing exactly what I meant, you're so good at this"

Of course, with such compliments, there's no way he wouldn't be able to create good music. In fact, he has verses of lyrics literally being written by the second in his brain right now. Beomgyu must be his muse. Theres no other way to explain it. 

Anyhow, the affectionate position wasn't weird to them because of how they naturally gotten closer after sleeping together for days. But soobin didn't know that. 

"Oh well the heater wasn't working so we just decided to work on the music together. To share body heat." He rationalizes verbally.

"Uhuh. Sure. Ok, ok. Well..hate to be a party pooper but the staff just told me they finished fixing the heater and the heat will be working in like 3 minutes. 

"Oh..ok" 

"Yea. So uh..want ice cream?" 

He shakes his head and turns to look at beomgyu for a response. Beomgyu shakes his head too at the leader. 

"Alrighty. I'll just go first then..continue what you guys were doing" the leader ends his statement awkwardly and closes the door.

He swivels the chair back to the computer monitor and they work on the project once again. A few minutes later, the heater roars to life, blasting waves of hot air into the tiny room. 

"The heater is back on, do you wanna go back to the sofa-" 

"Wow its so cold I can almost see my breath in here. You don't mind me sitting with you for a bit longer right taehyunnie?" 

"Of course not, baby." He pecks beomgyus cheek and feels a burst of affection for the tiny boy when beomgyu giggles into it and squeezes their hands. 

_ So fucking adorable  _

No one points out the flaw in beomgyus statement. Not even when beomgyu starts fanning himself from the warm room and throws his cardigan to the floor, choosing instead to snuggle closer to taehyuns chest.

The room is cold. Sue him.

Anyhow, so maybe they do more than sit unnaturally close, they kiss and call each other pet names a couple of times. But hey, if this is what he finds comfort in doing and its not hurting anyone, why should he stop doing it simply because others find it weird? Relationships don't always have to be defined and clear cut. He'll just continue doing what he enjoys.

His number 1 life motto was always: live your own life without giving a fuck of what others think

  
  
  


So he'll do just that. 

  
  
  


But with all good things, it must come to an end. 

His phone lets out a muffled ring, squished between huenings molang and the sofa cushions and brightening up with a new notification.

_ To: Kang Taehyun  _

_ The package is delivered to the assigned location. Thank you for purchasing our products. We hope it lives up to expectations. Please remember to leave a review sharing your experience.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh writing their fluff scenes were so much fun. Regretfully, the package has arrived, which means the story must come to an end soon. The angst will return next update, sorry 😅


	6. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare the tissues 🤧

He sighed, looking at the innocent package box that sat the foot of of his bed. Honestly, he was hoping it would just be lost through delivery. Why did it have to come on time? 

"Taehyun? You're not opening it?" Huening peeked at him from above, at the top of their bunk bed, game controller in one hand. 

"What did you order?" This time, it was soobin hyung that popped his head out holding the other game controller. If he wasn't as conflicted about the box he would've scolded them for climbing up there together and risking having the old bunk bed collapse under their heavy weights. 

"Beomgyus heating things" wielding the box cutter expertly, he cuts the tape open and begins unpacking the goods.

"Oooohhh thats great! You don't have to go to bed with beomgyu anymore" 

"Oh?? Does that mean you'll be back in the room with me? Hey lets play kart rider tonight together then, we haven't played together since you've been leaving at night" 

"I guess so, I'll just go and drop it off at beomgyus" he gathers the goods in 2 arms, leaving the two members wondering why he left so curtly.

Now that all the goods were set on the floor of beomgyus floor, he realizes just how much he probably overspent and how long it would take for them to break down. The heater would probably last a year and the blankets wouldn't break until at least 2 or 3 which means beomgyu wouldn't need a human heater for the next 3 years.. sigh..

\----

“Ackkkk wohooooo I won!!” huening uses his fists to pump the air and scrambles up to make a victory lap around the room. 

“Damn, I was so close to first place!” yeonjun pouts when huening teases him by playfully sticking his tongue out at him. Soobin attempts to mediate the situation by holding yeonjun down and kicking the maknae away. 

“Alright, alright, lets just move to the next round. Everyone clicked ‘ready’ right? Oh, taehyun, you didnt click it yet.. Taehyun?” 

He wasnt really paying attention. All he could think about was how had practically delivered his own doom. Screw the portable mini heater. If it wasnt for that, he wouldve been cuddled up nicely against beomgyu already and basking in his warm snuggles. 

_ Should I just go and toss them out? Pretend it never got here?  _

As much as he wanted to it...he knew it would be wrong to. What if beomgyu was just simply being the friendly affectionate hyung this whole time and tolerated him for 2 weeks because he really just needed a human heater. 

Maybe beomgyu was even praying the goods would come earlier so he wouldnt have to endure staying that close with his member. 

As smart as he is, he really can’t tell. He can tell you for a fact that he does genuinely like the elder. In a non-platonic way. The one where he can openly compliment the boys cute actions, shower kisses everywhere (including the lips), and hug tightly to sleep without fearing a package delivery would tear them apart at any day. 

So this was his test for beomgyu. He just needs to sit tight and wait. If beomgyu doesnt come back for him then he’ll just have to wait for the right time to romance and confess his love for the older. Maybe not in the near future in case his feelings will overwhelm and distract them, especially since they are still in their early rookie years. He can wait, hes a patient man. 

\----

It’s been 3 hours. 3 hours since beomgyu got home already so why hasnt he come by yet? He’s pretty sure beomgyu came home, he heard the leader welcome him back home and beomgyu responding brightly. He heard him so beomgyu  _ must  _ be home. 

_ So wasnt he here? Did he have nothing to say to me? Did all the kisses and sweet moments they shared meant nothing?  _

Hastily, he got up from his bed, ready to run out and find out the answer from the boy himself. “Taehyun? Where are you going?” hyuka looked at him from the top of the bunk bed. 

_ Right. Where was he going to go? Go and force beomgyu to admit that he hadn’t cared for him one bit this entire time? No. I shouldnt go.  _

“Nowhere, I just wanted to stretch my legs.” he drags his feet back to bed and continues his mental dilemma while dazing off again. 

\----

It’s been 5 hours and 53 minutes. It’s already 3 am. Not that he’s counting. 

_ Theres no way hes coming. Give up, you idiot.  _

He lays awake beneath his covers, staring into the void until hes interrupted by their bunkbed ladder groaning under a heavy weight, a yelp, and then a loud thud near his bed. “Hyuka? What are you doing?” kai freezes, his figure similar to how a cartoon thief escaping a robbed bank and visibly gulps. 

“Aha..i uh soobin hyung asked me to go over to yeonjun hyungs room so we could all have a sleepover haha…”

“Oh..ok that sounds fun, i’ll join too-” he wearily tugs his hug pillow under his arm and gets ready to stand up as well. Yes. He now has a hug pillow that he stole from hyukas plushie stash becasue his arms felt empty. 

“No no no. Sleepovers sound sooooo boring, why would anyone go to one? I certainty wouldn’t if i didn’t need to. Soobin is uh blackmailing me, that’s why i have to go. You’ll probably have more fun here. Yea. You should stay here.” kai walks over and pushes him back down. The tall boy pauses for a minute while looking at the hug pillow with a contemplative face. 

“I don’t think you need that anymore.” With that, the maknae pulls the pillow out of his arms with much force and exits the room without glancing back.

_ What the fuck..whatever.. screw soobin and yeonjun hyung for not inviting him..I wanna have fun too.. Beomgyu is fun.. I want beomgyu.. _

He huffs, rolling over to face the wall and bunches up his blanket into a makeshift roll to replace the absent ~~member~~ pillow. He begins to count sheep again, getting as far as sheep 32 when he hears the door click again. 

“Back from the sleepover so soon, kai?” he says, drawing a circle on the wall. The circle becomes an oval, then to a sharp oval. Like a certain someone’s face shape. He’ll give anything to be tracing his hyungs face again. 

_ Sigh..sheep 35..sheep 36 _

Theres some light padding sounds as hyuka approaches his bed and then his bed dips under the weight as kai climbs into his bed. A pair of hands wrap around his middle and tugs at him backward until his back hits a solid chest. He used to do that with beomgyu too..sigh.. _ sheep 37.. _

Beomgyu liked to hold him in that exact form sometimes too..

_ Hmm..it even smells like hyung… soft cotton...sheep 38.. _

Wait..

This isn’t huening. Huening doesn’t use cotton scented cologne. 

_ What the fuck? Then who is this? It’s not kai and its not yeonjun or soobin hyung...and theres no way its beomgyu hyung...is it a robber?? Stalker? A saseng fan??? _

He feels the hot breath against his neck and it takes him so much effort to not shiver. If its a saseng that broke into their house, he’s going to have to incapacitate them before they go out and hurt the rest of the members. He’ll never forgive himself if his family gets hurt. 

Ok ok I got this. Just do it like the way his videos always taught him. He got this, he had practiced this numerous times to play wrestle his members. He just needs to

_ Jab with the elbow _

“Owwww what the f-”

_ Hook the leg _

“Stop stop ow oh my gosh-”

_ Twist the arms and lock  _

“Kang taehyun!”

“Aha! I caught you, you fucking stalker-oh? Choi beomgyu?”

He blinks a few more times and going as far as squinting. Why was beomgyu below him? Face scrunched in confusion, he pinches the figure's cheek. Thats strange, the cheek consistency is the exact _same_ as his crush’s. 

“I cannot believe you just wrestled me-” beomgyu huffs, blowing a stray hair that once covered his eyes away and glaring at him. 

“Hyung..why are you here?” now that he knows its just beomgyu, the adrenaline evaporates, leaving him in a sagging tired mess. He blows out in relief, slumping to sit on beomgyus pelvis, letting go of beomgyus hands and using one hand to part his hair in the middle and the other pressing down on beomgyus abdomen to steady himself. 

The taller hisses under his arm. “Ouch ouch don’t put your hand there!”

“Oh shit sorry! Sorry sorry” he climbs off the taller hastily. Noticing that beomgyu struggled to sit up, he immediately helps to position the groaning boy up against the bed frame. 

“Gosh taehyun why the fuck did you hit me that hard?”

“I don't know! I thought you were a stalker! Or a robber!”

“Why would someone like that even be here? There’s literally security guards downstairs that prevent them from being here! I can’t believe you fucking jabbed me, do you know how bony you are?!”

“ Well, how else am i supposed to respond when someone just climbs into my bed and hugs me? I didnt think it would be you!” he says, helping beomgyu lift up his sweater to assess the damage done. They both grimace at the purpling spot that would surely bloom by tomorrow. He rubs beomgyus arm in apology and cowers a little under beomgyus scowl.

_ Maybe the wrestle move was done a bit TOO well...hahaha… _

“We wouldnt be in this predicament if you had just came to my bed like you always do. Do you know how long I waited for you?! A whole 6 and a half hours! And you still didn't come, so I came to you instead!” Despite having just experienced beomgyu angrily shout at him, he can’t think of anything besides how cute the boy looks. Instead of a grizzly bear, beomgyu resembles a pouting pooh bear more.

He shakes his head to rid those thoughts. Now is NOT the time for that. 

“Why would I be at your room, hyung?” Beomgyu drops his jaw at his statement and swings his fists on the mattress. “I don't know? Because you have been for the last 2 weeks? And why are you calling me hyung and not by my nickname instead?! Are you mad at me or something? Is that why you dropped the pet name and didn't come?”

“What? Hyung- i mean-  _ baby _ , i didn't come because the heater came. I thought you wouldn’t need me since you can stay warm with that and the blankets I got you.”

“What the fuck are you sprouting out of your thick skull? You think I was really with you the whole time because you were warm? If I really wanted to stay warm, I would've just gone out and bought my own heater.”

“Huh? You..you didnt stay with me just because I was warm? Then why..” he cocks his head to the side, not expecting this progress. 

“ Cause I like you. Do i have to spell it out? I L I K E Y O U”

“You like me. YOU like me. You LIKE me? Wait..you like ME??”

“Yes you fool. And I know you like me too, so lets cut this discussion short so we can finally kiss” when he doesnt respond from shock, beomgyu rolls his eyes and leans forward to connect their lips.

And just like that, time was unpaused again. Fluttering his eyes closed, he lets beomgyu take the natural lead in setting the pace of the kiss. One of beomgyus cold hand comes to cup at his cheek and slightly tilting his face so their lips can slot against each other better while the other anchors him by squeezing at his neck lightly. 

Despite the kiss being pg13 with just soft mouthing kisses being exchanged, he cant help but feel hotter by the minute and the desire to deepen it festering in his chest. He attempts to do just that, pressing their lips harsher around together and opening his mouth slightly to nibble on beomgyus lower lip. 

He uses the surprised gasp from beomgyu to his advantage to slip in his tongue. What was once an innocent kiss was not tumbling downhill fast and there was no way he could stop it, especially now since the want to take everything he can from his hyung is powering him. With his heart hammering in his chest, he continues the searing intensity of the kisses. Honestly, the kiss was above all expectations he had ever fantasized.

He probably would've gone further if a hand hadnt come to push him away slightly. They separate into 2 panting hot messes, a thin string of saliva connecting the two briefly. Seeing beomgyu equally as red and dazed makes him feel strangely satisfied at his own skills. 

When he finally comes back to touch with reality, he realizes that he had somehow picked up beomgyu and dropped him in his lap, thus their current position of beomgyu straddling his pelvis. Hes not complaining,not even if beomgyu is feeling heavier by the minute and his bony legs are digging a bit too sharply against his sides.

After several moments of catching breaths, beomgyu is the first to speak. "Lets go slow, alright, buddy?" His hyung shifts above him and presses a smiling kiss to the edge of his lips when he nods meekly. Why wouldn't he? Beomgyus was the law to him now. Anything the boy wants will be what he gets.

"Baby, don't you think it's time you call me with a nickname too?" Beomgyus face twists into a confused frown, the pout lessening slightly when he interlaces their fingers and pressing a soft kiss to the slender hand. 

"What do you think about calling me boyfriend?" Beomgyus face breaks into the brightest smile, left dimple popping out and eyes deepening. 

_ Ah..so the sun does shine at night.. _

"I would love to, mr.boyfriend." They connect lips once again, more smiles and giggles than actual lips but who cares? They have a lot of time to do  _ that _ in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy happy ending for all! I apologize for the inaccurate description of the wrestling thing. I literally searched up how to escape when someone is hugging you on the bed and there obviously wasnt any answers so I tried to bs it 😂
> 
> The story isn't over yet because what good is a science experiment if it doesn't have a discussion segment. Almost scared you because its titled conclusion, right? Mwahah
> 
> Anyways VOTE on the apps so we can get our boys the awards! Don't be lazy and wait for someone else to vote!! If I find out you guys aren't voting I'm going to just delete all my fics-


	7. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the end :)

With drowsy eyes, yeonjun wobbled out to the kitchen and grabbing a pack of ramen. Yes he wants to sleep but between sleep and food, he'll pick food any day. So here he was, blinking away the sleep and pouring hot water into the ramen cup when he begins to hear ruckus in the house. 

Kinda curious but also kinda scared, he contemplates whether he should find the source of it. Should he run back and ask soobin to check it out? Nah..he doesnt wanna interrupt soobin when the boy is busy playing games, he's done that before and getting the soobin silent treatment was truly awful.

He strains to make sense of the shouting he hears. _Oh God._ Why does it have to be him that has to experience these situations? He holds his ready ramen close to his belly, ready to use that as his weapon. Why is it a weapon, you ask? Well its boiling hot, fatally delicious scented, and..its super yummy. If he was a robber, he would definitely ditch his mission if someone offered him ramen instead. 

Anyhow, he builds up enough courage to scoot closer. _Hmm...its coming from huening’s and taehyuns room._ Since kai was in their room..it must be taehyun making the noise. Step by step he inches closer, close enough to finally peek into the room. 

Theres no more commotion anymore, just 2 figures huddled together. Wait..not huddled, one is on top of the other. He squints to get a better image and clutching his ramen tightly. God forbid he drop it, right?

One blonde and one dark haired..thats taehyun and beomgyu! Beomgyus back faces him, covering most of whats going on but then he sees the youngers head tilt to the side exposing the blonde hair boy with closed eyes. A low pitched whining noise escapes between the two and he takes a second to register it. 

_Holy shit, he just heard them moan..wait..were they kissing? Holy shit!!_

Ok, ok deep breaths. As silently as he could, he tiptoe runs back to his room, opening and locking his door quickly and climbing back into bed, startling his boyfriend. Thankfully, kai is knocked out dead next to soobins other side with plugged in headphones and blasting music. Why the boy suddenly decided to invade his and soobins cuddle session with a knowing smirk and a million plushies, he has no idea. He probably wouldve slammed the door at the maknaes face too for disrupting their date night but soobin saw the boy and invited him in. Thus why he isnt all cuddly ontop his boyfriend like beomgyu is on taehyun. 

Soobin jolts at his entrance and slides his gaming headphones down in concern for the pink haired boy’s bewildered look. 

“Junie? You ok?”

“No im not. Oh my gosh soobin. I just..I just saw. Holy shit. I saw beomgyu and taehyun!”

“Ok..? Thats good i guess?”

“No you dont understand! I saw them kissing!” he says the last word in a whisper, in case the little one in the room hears despite knowing that the younger is plugged in and asleep. 

“Ok, and?” soobin doesnt react at that, just stares at him with those pretty eyes. “Hey, can i get some ramen?” 

He gives his boyfriend a deadpan look but still heeding the command and relinquishing the ramen over. The leader doesnt waste time in taking big bites.

“Binne! Theyre kissing! As in like with love and passion!” When soobin just nods at his words and continue slurping the ramen, he swats at his boyfriends lean shoulder to grab his attention. 

“Oww! I dont see the problem in that, junie. If its done with love and passion, then thats great. Why do you look so crazed?”

“Cause our babies are kissing each other! That means theyre dating! Wait..do you think they know how to have _sex?!_ ” he mouths the last words before slapping his hands over his lips. He _cannot_ believe he just had to use the word sex with his 2 younger members. 

“Idk hyung, theres nothing wrong if they do.” Soobin shrugs nonchalantly while tucking kai in with a thick blanket and settling in more comfortably into the pillows. Soobin deftly logs back into his game and begins gaming again.

“Oh my gosh, do you think they know how to do it? They need to know about protection, bun! Should we go and get them some or share our stash? Should i ask which one they prefer? Oh wait they probably dont know either..” A lightbulb goes off and he grabs the laptop away from soobin, keying in words frantically into the search button. 

“Hyung! I was winning! What are you even..’how to describe sex to babies’.. Hyung! Theyre not babies!”

“Oh shush! Send a groupchat text now to gather the kids. We need a sex education class. PRONTO. Right now!”

“Its 4 am right now!” soobin whines at his boyfriends ridiculousness. 

“Right now soobin. Wake up kai, we need to have a VERY serious talk. Hey, do you think we should explain deeper stuff like the different positions and preferences people can have? I personally think beomgyu is a bit into receiving pain, you know?”

“Oh god” soobin digs his palms into his eyes, completely lost for words. He pulls out his phone to send a groupchat requesting their presence at the dinner table in 10 minutes. “Kai? Kai..its time to wake up” the leader shakes the slumbering angel awake. 

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, kai sits up. “Hmm? Its morning already?”

“Nope, its time for a group meeting. Let’s go, boys” Thankfully, the two members in question are already at the dinner table, holding hands and giggling with a pleased look. The eldest leads the other 2 to the dinner table and sits with a serious look, hands folded in front of him like a teacher would. To be a good teacher, he must look the part.

“Alright boys, its time to for sex ed class in case you guys have a wild night and wanna do the do-”

“Hyung pleaseee” soobin grimaces at his introduction and slaps his face with his hand when his boyfriend pulls up a detailed image of the male genitals. 

Beomgyu and taehyun are red in the face and shuffling in their seats awkwardly. Kai is frozen with a mortified face, arms bending his plushie so that it covers his ears. 

“Me, as the oldest will teach you guys how sex works, dont worry, dont worry. I’ll explain it in simple terms. This, little boys is what we all have aka a dick. How it works is that stimulation causes release of nerve signals that travel through the corpora cavernosa to relax which allows blood to reach and fill it with blood. That my friends causes erections. Next we have this blob of liquid here which comes out our bodies.” Yeonjun pulls up yet another diagram and begins the   
“simple” explanation. 

Soobin groans. 

  
This was going to a _longgg_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end! I hope the story was as fun to read as it was fun to write. It was meant to be a short fic but it never felt right to end. Anyways, if you would like to read more taegyu, you can check out my hogwarts taegyu fic or my other yeonbin fics if you're into that. I probably will just be finishing up my other yeonbin fics bcs i dont have any good taegyu plots yet soooo see you taegyu-ers later :)
> 
> Oh and please voteeeee!!
> 
> Come be friends with me on twitter if you're bored: @tubatufluffers

**Author's Note:**

> I feel beomgyu, i find it freezing when people find it comfortable. I'm going to give beomgyu a happy solution since I can't find one for myself. They'll patch it up in the next update, don't worry. 
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment, or not :)


End file.
